


Wanting

by Xilianr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, Comedy of Errors, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Light Suspense, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Xilianr
Summary: You were not thinking of anything outside one goal when you slipped into the city. You just really wanted to be a werewolf.Mike only wanted to keep everyone safe, it was his life’s calling really. When he saw you, he had no idea what had you going the completely wrong way, but he was pretty sure his day had gone all kinds of wrong.Levi, he was in a hotel room with an idiot, a klutz, and the woman that watched over them. He wanted nothing more than to not be stuck with them, but after getting infected they had nowhere else to go.You just wanted to be a werewolf. How hard could it really be to get infected in a city rampant with wolves?The short answer: Very.I needed a fluffy Halloween-esque story so I wrote this. Enjoy. Sorry that I am not actually very funny.:3





	1. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a playful story.  
> To (mis)quote the opening credits of a show I adore, "If you are wondering how he eats and breathes, and other science facts, repeat to yourself "It's just a show, I should really just relax"." Mystery Science Theater 3000, how I love you.
> 
> It's October. Werewolf time!

Levi was walking through the crowded central hub with his normal purposeful stride. He sent off his text, saying he had landed safe, to the person looping through his mind. He was finally back home. The trip out of state had been eye opening. He was going to tell her, he had to.

He had called her whenever he got homesick. She was the one he wanted to tell first when he found out he got the promotion. It was the idea of leaving her if he took said promotion that stopped him from accepting. Moving to another state was just too far away from her. He had officially fucked up his career for a woman he had never even gone on a proper date with. The sheer stupidity of it made him grimace.

It was old training that had the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. He assumed the first person to run past was just trying to catch a bus. When the screaming started, Levi could only try and not get trampled. The crowd surged as one and it was all he could do to keep his feet under him.

One of the trio ahead of him went down in a flail of limbs. Levi braced hard as the blonde on the floor had his friends try to get him up. Levi stood his ground for them, becoming a rock in the stream of frantic people. The two had the arms of one on the ground, but the panicking public kept knocking them around. The pressure at Levi’s back eased and just as he was able to be the one to get the blonde on his feet, it was all too late.

It was like rolling thunder, charging right for them. The beast had gas-spewing canisters on its back leaving a thick fog in its wake. It used loping strides to vanish through the exit and into the city before Levi could fully comprehend what he had just seen. A huge wolf like beast had gassed the station and was now running through the streets, gassing the city.

The blonde was the first to sway, legs giving out after only seconds on his feet. The brunette collapsed next, both getting caught by the girl with them. She managed to keep them all standing until she too succumbed. Levi only took one step toward them, hand out in offer of help he could not give, before he fell into darkness as well.

 

~~

 

It was a sight Mike had hoped to never see. His hometown, the city he grew up in, was ground zero to a terror attack. He and the rest of his squad were passing droves of unconscious people littering the streets. Slowly they advanced to what was theorized to be the initial point of assault. They entered the transit station quickly and quietly, as their years of military training afforded them. There were even more people inside, just as unmoving as outside.

A body stirred, the first movement Mike had witnessed since arriving on site. He approached leerily, but the situation demanded intel gathering take priority. The man was slow in righting himself, sitting up and rolling what Mike could not help but notice were toned shoulders. His dark hair was in a neat undercut and he had an air of militance about him that made Mike hope he was a soldier as well.

“You military?” Mike used a low voice, in case an adversary was just around the bend.

“What? No. Yes. Formally. Long story. The fuck is going on?” He was slowly, purposefully, orienting himself. He collected his feet under him but stayed down. The situation demanded such caution. Mike felt lucky having someone competent to get answers from.

“Not sure. There was a chemical agent spread by, what video made to look like, mutant dogs or wolves. Big. Unnaturally big. The brutes just vanished afterwards so no one knows for sure.”

If one was waking up, it stood to reason they all would soon. Testing around the edge had revealed no evidence to the nature of the gas or any lingering biological agents. It might have been a shot across the bow, a harmless knockout gas used simply to show that they could hit a city of this size with ease. That did not seem right though.

“Yeah, the huge fucker I saw was no normal wolf. Big as you. Maybe bigger.” Calm storm grey eyes locked with Mike’s. “Did it do anything to us? The gas? You aren’t in hazard gear so I’m guessing I’m not about to start vomiting out my insides because of some shitty bio toxin.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a really charming guy?” Mike waited for an answer.

“Never in my fucking life.” The light smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth did not go unnoticed. Mike had a flicker of thought on how much he would enjoy getting this guy to smile.

Before any other distraction could enter his mind his earpiece gave him a command. “Scouting squads, cease all exploration and pull back immediately. Gas exposure causes irreversible mutation. I repeat, exposure is irreversible. Pull out immediately.”

The whole team was pulling back, sympathetic eyes dropping to those that upon waking would discover they could never be the same. Mike frowned. The man in front of him deserved better than his leaving without a word. Steel blue eyes watched as the others quickly retreated out of the station.

“What’s your name?” Mike asked in hopes of someday making this right.

“Levi. Levi Ackerman.”

“Mike. Mike Zacharias. Get to shelter, Levi. There is going to be panic when everyone comes around.” Mike stood. It took every once of control he had not to reach down and pull Levi to his feet. Mike hated this. He had enlisted to help people, not leave them on the floor.

“Get out of here Zacharias.” Levi stood on his own, pants dusted off before crossing his arms confidently over his chest. Mike looked down at the man that had to be nearly a foot shorter than him and chuckled. This guy could take care of himself.

“Watch your back, Ackerman. No telling what will happen next.” Mike retreated with only one glance back. The ravenette was kicking one of the people at his feet and earning a groggy curse as greeting. He would not be alone. That was the best Mike could hope for.

Mike followed his orders, falling back to the perimeter on the double. By the time his squadron got there, everything had gone to hell. The lab results had come back and it was nothing anyone was prepared for. Chain link fences were getting erected as fast as they could be offloaded. The Wall was the only line of defense between the general populace and fairytales coming to life.

 

~~

 

“Farlan can’t get ahold of Levi. Have you heard from him?” Isabel was a whisper in your ear.

You were both watching the news. The attack on the city proper was on every station. What the coverage was saying had to be a joke. It was impossible. It was some media mishap that would all come to light as some stunt. It could not be true.

“No. Levi went dark after the text saying he arrived. He would have... he must have been in the station. Ground zero.”

“That means... (F/N)? Is, is Big Bro a werewolf now?” Isabel was on the verge of tears.

You snapped. That was it. Levi, LEVI, was a werewolf. You could not sit back and do nothing. “That is so unfair. Fuck this. I’m not going to just do _nothing_.” You unceremoniously hung up on your best friend.

You grabbed a simple shoulder bag and snatched up the basics of what you might need if you were successful. It was a turning point in history and you were miraculously right at the edge of the epicenter. You only had minutes to make up your mind. To hesitate would mean certain failure. You were out the door in a flash, jogging the six blocks to hit the underpass from the residential fringe and into the city proper.

This was it. You were going to actually become a werewolf. All you had to do was find one and get bitten and your childhood dreams would become reality. In the movies getting turned was easy and unavoidable. There was danger of getting turned everywhere once inside the city limits, if the news was to be believed. How hard could it really be to get turned, on purpose, in a city full of werewolves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit it. This story came out of me texting a friend about how if there was disaster of a werewolf outbreak that I would charge in with a reckless abandon when everyone else was running away.
> 
> Because I am not a wolf that can type. I am a human. *Holds up very human looking hands*
> 
> Not going to be a very long story it looks like, but that is fine. Let's just enjoy the season, yes?


	2. Bad Day

Moving heavy fences while also trying to prevent a panic was not an easy task. Mike was spending nearly as much time wrangling the public as attaching fencing. It was midday as his team started running the fences that would block the underpass from foot traffic. When she came out from the tunnel Mike huffed that he had her. He had to get to her before she got out of eyesight. He had seen her come in, could verify she was from the clean area. If he lost her for too long, she would be trapped in lockdown and no one knew what that meant long term.

Mike trotted up, slowing to a walk when he was close enough to call to her without shouting. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her into running deeper into the city. “Excuse me, miss?”

She bolted.

“Damnit.” Mike gave chase, uncertain of whether or not he was only making it worse by running after her. Maybe if he just kept up she would pause and he could talk to her.

He saw her dart down an alley and sprinted to catch up. He had a flash of urgency push him to make up the distance. He had left all those people, left them to this fate. He had to save her, to save at least one. When he made it to where she had vanished, he choked on his breath.

Halfway in a dumpster was the biggest canid Mike had ever seen. Levi had been right. It was nearly as long as he was tall. The woman was close, no more that four meters between them. The beast had not noticed them yet, instead focusing on scrounging something from the trash.

“Hey, come here before it attacks us.” Mike drew his side arm. Shooting the beast was the last thing he wanted to do, but he would if it kept them from getting mauled to death. It was as big as a tiger, it could tear into her and kill her before Mike could hope to pull it off.

The golden eyes that turned to Mike did not belong to any normal wolf. It looked at Mike, then the woman, then to Mike’s gun. Mike was just as surprised as the wolf looked when it hightailed it out of the dumpster and ran away. It was intelligent enough, not some savage thing that would attack them for nothing. Good to know.

“That was close. Come on let’s get-“ Mike watched in confusion as she ran after the wolf- “come the- ugh!”

Mike rounded the bend only to glimpse her turning down the street. He ran after, now wondering if he should just give up. The shape-shifted wolves seemed to still have some level of human reasoning so she would probably be alright. Mike swore under his breath as he knew he would never forgive himself if he did not try at least once more to get her to safety. He continued his pursuit.

 

~~

 

Levi paced back and forth, listening to the news explaining that they were now werewolves. This was not how he had thought his day would go. Not at all. He turned on his heel and brooded about everything. He was quarantined and never going to see her again. That had to be an irony. He turned again.

The other occupants of the room mostly just ignored him. The blonde was named Armin, the brunette was Eren, and the girl that was their keeper was Mikasa. Levi had immediately regretted waking Eren first when the brat had woken by taking a swing at him. The other two had been far more reasonable. They had made for the closest hotel and Levi threw down the funds to get a room for the indefinite future. He was glade to have company, he just wished it was her company.

“Is anyone else feeling, I don’t know, impulsive? Like it’s hard to not just act on a thought?” Armin was a thinker at least. Made the whole thing bearable.

“I tried to murder Levi for kicking me. That what you mean?” Eren glared at Levi with his accusation.

“I chose to wake three complete strangers in some fit of not wanting to be alone. That what you mean? And you didn’t get up when I spoke to you, you little shit. Should have just left you.” Levi pivoted again, the conversation was only worsening his mood.

“Yeah... that would be what I mean. Hm. Maybe we should try turning into wolves?” The bright blue eyes were looking hopefully at Mikasa.

“No,” Levi drawled.

“Why not?” Eren had a bit of growl entering his voice.

“We don’t know how it works. You might just be stuck as a wolf for the rest of your idiot life. Feel free to go first. I could care less. But you piss or shit anywhere and I’ll toss you out that window.”

“We are on the third floor,” Armin reminded.

“Out the fucking window.” Levi had a heavy growl enter his voice.

Mikasa gave an answering snarl before Armin tried to defuse the situation. “I think we should wait to take our wolf forms until we know it isn’t permanent.”

A blaring ringtone had Levi nearly jumping out of his skin. He answered his phone, a relief trickling in under the knowledge his friends were safe. “Hey Izzy. Sorry, it’s been hectic. Everyone alright out there?”

“Big Bro! We were so worried! Has (F/N) called you? She just hung up on me and I think it was to call you.”

Levi checked his phone, but there were no missed calls, just a bugger ton of texts from Isabel. “No just, holy shit Izzy, you texted me fifty three times before trying to call me?”

“Calls are getting dropped due to volume the news said. I hoped at least one of the texts would get through.” Levi could hear the pout in Isabel’s voice.

“She has a good point about the dropped calls. Cell traffic has to be nuts right now,” Armin offered from across the room. Levi made a mental note that they had far better hearing now.

“Why say things when you know I’m only going to get angry with you?” Levi deadpanned to Armin. “Wait, so what is happening with (F/N) if she didn’t call me?”

“I’m worried she went in after you.” Isabel was not the sort to make that kind of joke.

“What?” Levi did not wait for an answer before hanging up and calling the one person he needed to know was safe. His heart was hammering, his hands shaking. He had never felt so afraid in his life and he had been in actual war zones. “Armin, yes, our emotions and the reactions to them have definitely intensified.”

 

~~

 

You were crouched down behind a kid's lemonade stand hoping the soldier had lost track of you and would just give up. You were sure if you told him you intended to get turned into a werewolf he would drag you out by force, convinced you were nuts. You spared a moment to ponder over what kid thought lemonade would sell in the dead of October before a familiar ringtone gave away your location. You cursed softly, silencing your phone and listening.

You could not hear any movement on the other side of your cover. You must have lucked out, he had moved on before Levi called you. You crawled out, not wanting to wait in case that soldier did hear the ringtone and was doubling back.

“Why in the world are you hiding from me? I’m clearly military, here to protect you.” He had helped himself to a glass of the lemonade.

You had the knot ease a little. He was trying to seem mellow, unthreatening. The eyes behind his bangs held mirth not malice. You were struck by his being tall, fit, and attractive in a rugged kind of way. Much like the shaggy bangs, his scruffy beard and mustache could do for some grooming. Not that you minded when it made him seem so much less threatening. Your phone started vibrating, earning a quick glance to see it was Levi again.

“You want to take that? I can wait.” He sounded amused.

You declined the call, instead opting to text Levi and get him to stop giving away your location. You were not totally caught. Soon as you had a chance, you would run. This soldiers ridiculously long, toned legs meant you would have to wait for a good opportunity. Soon as he dropped his guard, you would go.

-stop calling. I’m hiding out in the city.-

It was only a second before you got an answer.

-Are you serious? Where are you?!? I’ll come get you.-

You smirked. Levi was just like that. He acted like such a stoic asshole but deep down he had a big heart... That he kept insulated from the world with caustic remarks and vulgarities. He was “complex”. You thought of him as your best friend. Isabel was convinced you had a secret crush on him. You thought it was not very secret. Levi just did not see you that way.

-on Normal and seventeenth-

You looked at the street sign in confusion. Normal ran parallel to the numbered streets. “How can I be on Normal at Seventeenth?” You asked the sign like it might have an answer for you.

“Normal turns so it actually crosses a few blocks before straightening back out.” The soldier offered.

“What are the odds of you just letting me go?” You asked figuring there was no chance in hell. If he was going to be so reasonable you could maybe just talk to him.

“Let you go? What do you think is going on? We have to get out back beyond The Wall or we are both going to be stuck in here.” He was looking at you with genuine concern.

“I want to be-“ You started to explain but glared at your phone as Levi called you. The soldier snatched your phone and answered it.

“Please tell your friend we need to leave before we get stuck in here.”

“Who the fuck are you and why are you answering (F/N)’s phone? Put her on right now or I am going to find you and put my boot so far up your ass-“

The soldier's eyes widened and he checked the caller ID. “Ackerman? It’s Zacharias. Look, your friend is fine she is right... here... goddamnit! We’ll call you back.”

You had let Levi distract your pursuer so you could sneak away. You might miss your phone, and you felt guilty having such a well meaning person staying to try and help you, but this was your life’s dream. You could not let some handsome soldier that seemed familiar with your friend stop you. Werewolf or bust!


	3. Gets Worse

You did not pause even to catch your breath as you headed for the heart of the disaster. The highest quantity of wolves had to be in the station. Ground zero. You expected there to be people everywhere, but the streets held no sign of the pandemonium you expected. Through open windows you could hear the news playing, people talking. Everyone was trying to remain calm. The streets were empty. You could not have been more annoyed. Not a single werewolf lurking in the shadows, dagger filled mouth just waiting to turn some unsuspecting passer by.

A clatter of trash bins alerted you to something big down an alleyway just ahead. You crept up quietly as your haste would allow. You did not want it running away before you got bit. The huge wolf was half in a trash can when you saw it. The colorings were natural for an animal, sort of a tawny gold with a darker brown running down the haunches. It was the size that really gave away it was not some mongrel street dog.

It tried to back out of the bin but it was stuck. Trying to back up only had the plastic trash bin dragging noisily. Upon backing into the wall, a startled yelp echoed out of the can. Charging forward as evasion ended with a crash into the wall ahead. You were covering you mouth to hold in your laughter. This was not the apex predator the news had made them out to be. You took a risk and tried a different approach from last time.

“Are you stuck? Want some help?” You tried to sound pleasant and sympathetic.

The wolf made a weak whimper as reply. You took that as acceptance of your offer and tried to pull as they backed up. The bin slid off with a little resistance but nothing too strenuous. You smiled brightly as the large honey colored eyes were revealed.

Upon seeing you an extreme bashfulness took over as ears drooped and the tail fell. It had a clump of fabric in its mouth that it seemed to have been digging for. The clearly embarrassed wolf made a second soft chuff and darted away before you could say anything. You watched in mild irritation as yet again you remained human. You started to go after it. Maybe just asking would work.

 

~~

 

“Explain to me again why we are following him?” Eren was strolling in the middle of the street, lack of urgency making Levi grit his teeth.

“That is an excellent fucking question, Eren. Why are you brats here?” Levi had a very deep growl enter his voice.

“It’s dangerous out here. Who knows what could happen. Your friends might need more help than you alone can offer.” Armin sounded confident in his reasoning even as he cowered down at a sound from an open window.

Mikasa was the least annoying as she stayed quiet. She was keeping mid pack, so she could jump to the aid of whichever of her friends needed her first. Levi recognized protective behavior when he saw it. It was the instinctual force that drove him from the safety of their room to the city streets. Levi wanted to find them, both of them. It was a shouting need that would only be silenced by bringing them to safety.

“I think this is a bad idea.” Eren sounded petulant.

“No one is making you come along.” Levi snarled over his shoulder.

“We are sticking together. Splitting up is a really bad idea.” Armin, despite all his smarts, had Levi convinced he was an idiot.

“For me or you?” Levi was more growl than words.

No one risked answering him.

 

~~

 

This was the stupidest situation he had ever landed himself in. Here he was, looking for some girl that was running from him, all because of some foolhardy hope of redemption. He wanted to save her since he could not save her friend. It was crazy, would probably get him killed, and he had no chance of stopping himself. It was all about honor.

A loud crash up ahead spurred Mike back into running. He tore around the corner to see six men, all armed with a bludgeoning weapon of some kind. The one with a metal bat was the one to start right for him, the others close at his heel.

“Nice weaponry you got there, ‘soldier’. Hand ‘um over.” He was trying to sound intimidating.

“You all need to return to your homes. This area is _not_ under marshal law. Help us to help you.” Mike used a calm but commanding voice in hopes of reasoning with them.

“Bullshit-“ the man was interrupted by a loud growl.

Mike went totally still. The growl had come from directly behind him.

A blur of motion and snapping jaws had the metal bat between sharp teeth before anyone could act. The bat was ripped away and tossed, now with a substantial bend, across the street. Facing this monster with a wooden bat, two golf clubs, a croquet mallet and a taped up cricket bat was clearly a bad idea. The six ran away with the werewolf barking after. The way the wolf moved was more akin to a dog chasing the mail carrier from the yard than a murderous beast baying for blood.

When the wolf came back to Mike, the clearly friendly body language was eye opening. The wolf was trotting, ears up, tail lightly wagging. They were still people in there, good, caring, people. Mike was going to need to worry more about civilians making problems than wolves mindlessly trying to eat people. This was important information to get back to base. Once he found that woman and got her back to safety, carrying her kicking and screaming if need be. Fast footfalls turned Mike to where the wolf had come from.

“Wait! I just... want... to... oh, crap.” The woman was looking at Mike with her lip between her teeth. “Hello again.”

Mike just looked at her blankly.

 

~~

 

Eren poured himself a second glass of lemonade. Armin was talking to himself as he tried to sort out what might have happened. Levi just stood staring at the freshly spilt cup of lemonade on the ground. No phone. No sign of blood or struggle. Levi blinked a few times rapidly but he could not figure out what to do. He wanted to run, search, find them. It burned under his skin, this need to act.

Her smell was faint, a light thing but he knew it. The smell of the soldier, Mike Zacharias, was also familiar. Levi had not made a note of it at the time, but having it around him again he recognized it. His senses crackled with information but he just did not know what to do with it. A breeze moved the fallen cup. The smell got a little stronger. Levi went toward it without thinking. He needed to find them.

“We are stronger. Faster. More emotional, fine, but that hits our sympathy, _empathy_ , just as much. Feels kind of like more even? We are more now because of this. What terrorist makes his enemy stronger? Levi, you were military, what do... Levi?” Armin saw him nearly half a block away already.

The trio quickly took up after their leader and his hot pursuit.

 

~~

 

You looked at the soldier, then the wolf, then back to the soldier. This was it. The wolf was standing their ground. “I, please, I need you to-“

“Now you want my help? What was the point of making me run all over like this?” He was more amused than angry.

“Not you. The wolf.” You pursed your lips, waiting to see if the animal would really acknowledge you.

“You know her?” You tilted your head as the soldier addressed the wolf conversationally.

Your eyes widened as the wolf shook its head, denying their knowing you. You bubbled over in excitement. It was going to be everything you had ever wanted. “Please! You have to make me a werewolf!”

They both spoke in unison, though the wolf only made a rumbled bark. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too much in my head, so I am posting. You are all my favorites!! Love you!
> 
> Comments, critique (constructive is best), randomness; All is welcome!  
> Kudos are a great way to let me know I did something you enjoyed. Thank you for taking a minute on my silly little story. ;3


	4. Not The Plan

“I want to be a werewolf, please.” You stated again.

“No,” Mike said plainly before looking to the wolf. “You need to get outta here. Thank you for saving my life, but if you’re around she is going to do something stupid.”

The wolf nodded, gave a bow of head in parting, and loped away. You took a few helpless steps after, arm reaching out after it. You felt the looming presence of the man you had led on a merry chase at your back. You swallowed hard. This was not going to go well.

“Hello (F/N). I am Mike. Your friend Levi was in the transit center when my squadron went in to investigate what had happened here. I had to leave him clueless in the middle of what I can only call chaos and it is eating me alive. He obviously cares about you so I am getting you out of here. Now. As a happy healthy non-werewolf-“ you opened you mouth to protest- “the happy is optional.”

You snapped your mouth shut and crossed your arms in a sulk. So close, yet so far. You spotted what might be a wolf up at the end of the road and bolted toward it. You made it two blocks before strong arms caught you at the waist and slammed you into his large form, him taking the brunt of hitting the building.

“Stop that.” He was a growl at your ear.

You could not get away, his hold was a steel trap. You huffed out a begrudged yielding. He relaxed his hold, letting you stand on your own once more. You were being childish, but you did not care. “You can’t watch me constantly.”

“I have handcuffs.” He deadpanned the threat.

It was a lot of factors that caused it. His being so close, the way he could just manhandle you with ease, those warm aqua irises. He was here to save you. You flustered something awful and quickly tried to walk away. The direction was not toward the last seen wolf so Mike only kept close rather than grabbing you again. You felt oddly ambivalent about that.

“You alright?” He sounded so playful, he had clearly noticed your reaction. His smirk sent a trill down your spin.

“Fine.” You had lost your sass under your bashfulness. He was close, arm brushing yours from time to time.

“You see that?” Mike whispered as he pushed you lower to the ground and slightly behind him.

“No, what?” You looked up the street, trying to locate anything unusual.

The city was still. No traffic, only the fewest of peeking faces, no one braving the world outside, freshly filled with monsters. No one was minding their stores, no one was working. The busses should surely have stopped operating as well. The three busses being parked into fortifying positions around the transit station was not a reasonable thing.

“What are they doing?” You were the softest of whispers. You held on to Mike’s hand tightly, unsure of who had grabbed whom.

“Either it is civilians trying to barricade in what they think is the source of the werewolves or it is the terror group, The Titans, fortifying the center as a base of operations.” Mike looked you up and down. “We have to go check it out.”

“Dammit, I just wanted to be a werewolf. Not Jack Bauer.”

“We are still going to have words about that first bit. After we save the city.” Mike had turned off his charm and was calm and collected. It reminded you comfortingly of Levi.

“Yeah. After we save the city.”

 

~~

 

“Stupid, fucking, every, aargh!” Levi smashed his fist into the trash can, splitting the side of the bin.

“This place stinks. Let’s just go forward and see if her scent doesn’t pick up on the other side?” Eren had his hands over his mouth and nose.

“I don’t know, this garbage is really bad. Might have to go a ways away to get to a clean scent again.” Armin has his face scrunched up.

Mikasa was simply huddled in her muffler, not breathing as much as her lungs would allow. Mike and (F/N) had split up, or gotten separated. Levi was digging under the trash, fear swelling from smelling a stranger here with his girl. She was going in the wrong direction. He should have told her where he was when he had the chance. This was the worst. He texted again, a simple ‘answer me’ sent in hopes of getting any response.

“We go forward. We will circle the next block and see if we can’t pick out one or both of their scents.” Levi led the way, others close at his heel.

They had only reached the first corner when a shout stopped them. “You wolves?”

“Are you stupid?” Levi shouted without looking.

Armin saw six men, armed and looking aggressive. Mikasa stepped in front of Armin, Eren getting pulled back to form a bit of a line. Levi tutted and went to stand at the front.

“Levi might not be the ideal person to have dealing with these people.” Armin whispered to the others.

“You shouldn’t be out here. City’s in lockdown and you should be indoors,” the one resting a golf club on his shoulder stated.

“So why are you shitheads in the streets? I don’t see any badges. Plus you’re armed with sporting goods. What no fishing pole?”

“Yes. Levi should definitely not be the one talking.” Eren concurred.

Mikasa handed her scarf to Eren. Both Eren and Armin looked at her confused. “They are only messing with us because they think we are humans they can bully.”

“She’s right. They just want to prove they have big dicks,” Levi said softly over his shoulder before addressing the aggressors. “You idiots can just fuck off. I’m looking for my... friends. I’m not going anywhere until I have them in tow.”

“One of them a military looking bastard?” The one armed with a cricket bat made of more duct tape than wood asked.

“Yes! Which way is he?” Armin was a bright and peaceable voice from behind a scowling Levi.

“Why would we tell you?” The one with a bent metal bat antagonistically called.

“Because me and Mika are going kick your asses if you don’t!” Eren shouted with a raised fist, Levi only slightly blocking him from crossing the invisible line.

No sooner did a crooked bat get pointed at Eren then a giant black wolf with cold-burning grey eyes had it in her jaws. For a second time in the same day the bat was bent even further and tossed away across the street. All six men had their courage dry up as they mad dashed away. Her three companions just stood, jaws hanging open, and stared. Eren was the first to unfreeze.

“And stay gone you assholes!” Eren was waving a fist after them.

“Brat shut up! Which way was the sol... FUCK. Mikasa couldn’t you have threateningly pinned one to the ground or something!” Levi only looked after them with disappointment over the lost lead.

“Wolf.” Armin was blinking rapidly and pointing.

Tattered clothing was strewn around them like some kind of confetti. Eren walked over to Mikasa and wrapped the red scarf around her neck, not an ounce of fear in him. Mikasa relaxed under the gesture and rested her head against Eren’s side. Armin approached cautiously but a wag of tail had him collapsing to hug her.

“You are still you in there.” Armin wiped away his building tears of relief. “We keep our cognizance.”

“Great. Now turn back, walking around with a wolf in a scarf will potentially draw the wrong kind of attention.” Levi was looking in the two directions that Mike most likely might have been in.

Mikasa only shook her head.

“Oh no. She’s stuck. Once in wolf form we are stuck. I knew it had to have a down side. Our enemy is taking away our thumbs!” Armin was escalating an octave with every word. He was looking at his hands like any moment he would have paws.

Mikasa was shacking her head but the silent response was not reaching the hysterical blonde. Levi picked Armin up by the shirt collar and dragged the taller man to level. When their faces were scant breaths apart he spoke.

“Stop freaking out. She is saying she isn’t stuck. Aren’t you brat?” Levi looked to Mikasa for confirmation.

She nodded, annoyed glare added for the overreaction.

“So why not go back to your human form?” Curiosity had calmed Armin’s panic the rest of the way. Armin was released by Levi with a shove to get him back standing on his feet.

A large paw shuffled the tatters of clothing.

“Ah. She doesn’t want to have three men staring at her naked ass. It would definitely draw the wrong kind of attention having her human in nothing but a scarf.” Levi pinched the ridge of his nose before lighting up with an idea. “Can you smell them better in that form? Can you tell which way either of them are?”

“How do you know they would regroup? Maybe they are just going in separate directions?” Eren had his hand absently playing in Mikasa’s fur.

“Zacharias is a soldier. A fucking good guy. He wouldn’t leave her.” Levi spoke with the certainty he held for gravity, for the sun rising again tomorrow.

“Whatever you say. Sir.” Eren managed to sound only a little sarcastic.

Mikasa scented the wind and looked around. Her ears perked and she started off at a canter for the next street. The others stayed close behind her, their own two legs working a little harder to keep up. Mikasa started to slow but Levi would not have it.

“We can keep up. Just find them.” Levi had his intuition bristling at the back of his neck. They were headed back towards the transit station. Levi did not like that in the least.


	5. Why Not?

The mass transit center was huge. It had underground stops for the six subway lines, more bus routes than you had used, and there was even an exclusive airport tram on an overpass. There was a proper train pick up that had an old-fashioned ticket station just for it on the ground floor as well. If there was a heart to the mobility of the city, it was this center. There were several parking structures, huge concrete monstrosities of utilitarian perfection encircling it like circled wagons. This was the perfect location to stage and execute this style of attack.

You stayed close to Mike’s heel as he crept deeper past the feeble attempts at fortification. Several busses had been moved around but Mike had scoffed saying it did better to give you both cover than help them. You had both been leery of entering the propped open doors but it really seemed like the Titans were making it easy to have visitors. There was cover set up everywhere but that helped you as much if not more than those you were steadily creeping up on.

Going down the steps to the subway station had you bristling. His heavy boots still managed to be quieter than you. You were sure it was his bringing you with him that would be his downfall here. Mike kept taking your hand if you got to far behind. He was determined to protect you, even if it meant you giving away his presence.

The underground “headquarters” was nothing like you expected. The initial table you saw confused you to no end. You were looking at pants, high stacks of black workout pants. The next table held black tank tops. The piles were huge. It looked more like a table stocked for some holiday sale than anything else. Near as you could see there were no armaments of any kind. No table piled high with guns to be sure.

A box of more pants was getting turned out on a central table. The man doing so was barefooted, in nothing but a pair of the pants and glasses. You simply stared as he put out even more pants. Mike has gone still. What you had first thought was a cautious watching was actually his being dumbfounded by this being what was within the fortifications. A swap meet for goths.

Mike motioned for you to stay down as he crept closer. He had only gotten a step before the man spoke.

“You might want to stay closer to her. I want you to listen, and that will be easier to do if you know she is safe. The protectiveness we feel is dramatic now. Community even more drawing. It is one of the goals, you see. Making us all the same. The turning into wolves is just a side effect.”

Mike stood and offered his hand. You took it quickly. “Becoming a werewolf was a side effect of your protectiveness-and-community-building gas?”

“Best, side effect, ever.” You whispered to Mike. He only hushed you.

 

~~

 

They had gotten back to the center where they first met to have both scents disappear within. Levi peered over the edge of the parking garage and watched nothing happen. Taking the high ground had seemed a good idea at the moment but now just seemed like a waste of how much they had been able to catch up. He huffed a sigh and hopped over the edge to a bus below. The landing would have been rough for an untrained human but Levi had the training and wanted to see if he could handle it easier now. It was nothing, might as well have been stepping off the curb.

The three were looking over the edge of the second story of the garage in shock. Even in her wolf form Mikasa clearly thought Levi had been crazy to jump. Regardless, Mikasa followed seconds later, proving she had bravery in spades. She was all grace and liquid jumps. Eren came down next, landing more in a flailing of limbs than intended but Levi expected as much. He only watched. He was not going to bully Armin into jumping. This was a question Levi had asked, the point was getting their respective answers.

Armin hopped over the railing in a fashion more as Levi had done than Eren. The end result was Armin landing quite a bit more gracefully. Levi nodded. Armin acted, just as brave as Mikasa but notably less reckless than Eren. It was not the best team he could have gotten for a rescue mission, but it was better than nothing.

The blur that tackled Eren to the ground told Levi one thing loud and clear. They needed a bath something awful. Under the stink of trash was the scent from the alleyway. This was the one that had been with (F/N). Levi remained motionless as his brain tried to organize all the information he was taking in.

Levi had his anger get swallowed down by a hope there was help to gain here. Levi never would have called himself an optimist but some deep part of him was sure this new person could help them, would help them. The long lived cynic side of him made him hesitate at the thoughts clouding his distrust of the stranger rather pathetically assaulting Eren.

“You get away from her! She is not some pet! Go, run! I’ll cover your retreat!” The young man around Eren’s age was swinging wildly at the brunette while calling to Mikasa.

“Why does everyone keep hitting ME?” Eren was getting in a few good counters on his attacker, though it was more just sad watching them try to fight. Levi had a crushing loss of confidence in rescuing his pair of friends from the transit center with this kind of help.

“This is my crack team of rescue operatives? Fuck, I should just use Mika, leave Armin here to babysit.” Levi caught the arm of the young hero, here to save Mikasa apparently, and tossed him away. Annoyance and being stronger than just hours ago had the attacker travel a good couple yards when Levi had only meant to separate them. Eren rolled over to his stomach to get up, clearly meaning to lunge and continue the fight. Levi took two calm steps to stand on his back.

“How are you so heavy for something so small?” Eren did not move but Levi suspected it was more out of principle than Levi’s weight. They could probably lift a bus. Levi half suspected that was how the busses had been moved in the first place.

“Who are you and how do you know Mikasa?” Armin tried to mediate. Mikasa came up beside Armin, shoulder resting against him in show unity.

“Who?” The young man was glaring at Levi, eyes only for the one who tossed him like a rag doll.

“The damsel you were saving, idiot. Wolf girl here is named Mikasa. Why did you attack us if you don’t know her?” Levi jostled a little as Eren moved. A glare to the back of Eren’s head, along with the warning of shifting weight had the ground go still.

“Oh, uh hi. I’m Jean. I, um, only wanted to help.” Jean was offering his hand out to shake. To Mikasa.

Armin glanced to the side to get an answering look from Mikasa. Armin shrugged and Mikasa offered up her paw. Jean looked confused for a second before he seemed to have something come to mind.

“Ohhh. You don’t have clothing. Yeah. I had to stay in my wolf form until I found these pants in a dumpster.” Jean shook Mikasa’s paw as a gentleman would.

Levi huffed and started for the door to the center. “I am going to get my friends. They went in there. Come with or don’t, but try to be quiet.”

“The soldier and his girlfriend are your friends? She’s weird-“ Jean stopped suddenly as Levi’s finger was pointed in his face.

“She is not his girl. She came here looking for me. Guess she thought I was still in there.” Levi felt guilt in her putting herself in such danger for him. At least Mike was there to keep her safe.

“I don’t think she-“ Jean started.

“Less talk more rescue, brats” Levi would not be distracted when he was this close. He was half way to the doors when the rest trailed stealthily as they could manage after.

 

~~

 

“There is no need for a gun. Our claws and teeth are a better weapon, actually. Bullets heal quickly. A bite would linger. Not much longer, but longer.” The man put out another box of pants.

“What are you doing? Who are you?” Mike tried not to show how the situation had stolen a bit of his edge. You noticed though. The weapon was clearly pointed away and at the ground.

“I am putting out clothing for those that need them after taking their wolf form. My name is Zeke, Zeke Yeager. I am the leader of the Titans.” Zeke put out another box of pants.

“That’s thoughtful.” You smiled brightly at Mike. “Do you think he would-“

“No. You aren’t asking. Please let me handle this?” Mike gestured with his hand holding yours to himself then Zeke. “Soldier? Terrorist? We are sort of doing a thing here.”

“He is putting out clothing. I feel like now is a good time to ask... if...” Mike was looking at you with a pleading frustration. “Ugh, fine! You military types are all just the biggest babies.” You threw your hands up, keeping Mike’s in yours. Neither of you would be letting go any time soon.

“Thank you.” Mike gave a slight bow at you acquiescence to him. “Now, Zeke, you turned a lot of people into werewolves.”

“And you are worried about there not being enough pants. Yes. I agree. I sent the others to get more. I am worried since most stores are probably closed. Hope we don’t run out before they get back.” Zeke did not slow in his filling tables with clothing.

“O-kay. Might be fine, a lot of people live here, have clothing here. It’ll be fine.” Mike shook his head, clearing it from the derailing thought of clothing options. He tried to get the conversation back on track. “What is your group’s goal? You never actually expressed that to any media group.”

“Oh, world peace. I thought it was so obvious I didn’t bother with a redundancy.”

Mike blinked. “How is turning everyone into a werewolf clearly an attempt at world peace?”

“I can see it.” You offered.

“Biased,” Mike spared you a look. “Look, help me see it. Why this city? Why now? Why werewolves?”

“I like the werewolves.” You interjected.

“Biased, and I thought you were letting me do my thing here?” Mike looked at you with a silent wish for you to stop distracting him. You held up your hands in surrender as you both waited for Zeke to answer.

“It took longer to find the right balance, the way to push the protectiveness to the extremes. I only have so much time. I had to start and this place seemed a fine spot. I have family in the area, wanted them safe the soonest, if I could. The gas will make everyone into one giant kin! We will all be the same!”

“We were already the same, all human.” Mike tried to wrap his mind around Zeke’s plan.

“We don’t see it. Build up irrelevant differences to separate us as if we were different animals. I will help the world see, as I change the globe, we are all one. Civil rights, humanitarian efforts, the hope to protect those we love, will be a global _need_ with this gas.”

“You are worried about what, war breaking out? The time running out is fear of what?” Mike was losing his steam. This was not the terrorist mastermind he had expected.

“I’ll be thirty next year,” Zeke stated like it clearly answered everything.

Mike tilted his head and asked, now with a leeriness, “So?”

“Once I’m thirty, it’s all over. I’ll just be on the down hill, no longer growing, learning. I had to try and finish my life’s work before that!” Zeke turned, passion bringing his fist to his chest.

“I’m thirty seven,” Mike deadpanned. His tone alone said he did not agree with Zeke's assessment.

“And doesn’t it frustrate you how you can never accomplish anything with your life now?” Zeke was looking at Mike as he would a fallen soldier.

“Look you-“ Mike took one menacing step forward, awkwardly point a finger while still holding the weapon.

You grabbed Mike’s arm, his hand squeezed tightly in yours. “I think we are getting off topic.”

All conversation stopped as an angry growl came from the tram tunnel behind you.


	6. Rescue

Levi had stopped at the landing of the stairs down to the tram platforms. Cover had been placed here so they could lurk and watch. Levi had heard talking until just a moment ago. They had to be close.

“What is that?” Jean was pointing at a table full of clothing.

“I doesn’t matter, shut up with the unnecessary talking.” Levi willed Jean to be quieter.

“Is that clothing?”

Eren got an exasperated glare in addition to an answer. “Clearly.”

“Hey, is that-“ Armin’s whisper had a tremble in it.

“Oh my fuck would you idiots just shut up?” Levi turned to snarl at the people crouched down behind him.

“Mike!” Levi knew that voice. “No, not him, damnit!” She sounded truly pissed.

“Stand down! They aren’t attacking us!” A voice Levi did not recognize ordered.

The rescue operation was go. Mikasa was at he head, her four legged stride just being faster. Levi was right behind. Levi grabbed up the girl he was there to save. Mikasa dove under Mike and had him collapse on her, riding backwards. They turned and ran with the other three laying a cover fire of tossed clothing. Strangely the wolf that bite Mike and the man in glasses did not even try to follow.

“Back to the room!” Armin was a yell at the rear.

Levi looked over his shoulder to see what his team was doing. He did a double take. Eren and Armin still had their arms full of clothing. Before Levi could ask after the theft, they scattered.

 

~~

 

You were safely in a hotel room with just Levi, Mike and the others giving you both some privacy to talk. It was strange looking at him. You were used to a calm, slightly arrogant, but fully confidant man. This Levi looked nervous. The worry in him was rolling off in waves. There was an echoing silence in the room though.

Levi was looking at you like there was so much to say. You waited. He was bound to fly into one of his rants about your being reckless, stressing him out. You looked at those grey eyes with their slight blue hue and tried to see the wolf underneath. Would he have blue in there still or would the grey swallow it all up? What would his fur look like? Was it soft? You wanted to ask. It was Levi, after all. You just had to wait until after his rant.

“Why did you... (F/N), it was so... Fuck. Please just tell me you are alright?” Levi had taken your hand like it might vanish under his touch. When you were solid in his hold he pulled you into a hug. “I just need to know you are alright.”

“Wow, it really worked, Zeke. I’m fine Levi. Frustrated at how nothing has gone right, but I totally fine. And human.” You could not sound more disappointed.

“What?” Levi was flat in his asking.

“That’s why I came in here. That was my only goal. I just wanted... I just want to be a werewolf.” You had tears in your throat. Mike and Levi would never let that happen and now a whole wolf pack was going to be keeping you human. Worst day ever.

Levi swallowed loudly, eyes showing a faltering of his feelings. “I could turn you. If you really wanted.” Levi was looking at you with such clear sadness. He looked heartbroken. It was almost enough to make you change your mind his lamenting your becoming a werewolf.

“Please Levi? It would mean everything if it was you!” You would make it up to him somehow. He would never love you like you did him, but he did love you. As a werewolf you could find a way to make everything up to him. You would be able to stay.

 

~~

 

Mike sat on the floor of a hotel room, looking at his already healed hand and wondered what to do. The girl was safe, human, not that Mike was sure he could vouch for her anymore. He was home, in his city, a member of the wolves. He felt strangely happy about that. He liked that, in the conjoining room, Levi and his girl were safe. He wanted to stay with them, his tiny pack of three.

He looked the line of people for the still running shower. Mikasa was still a wolf, refusing to put on the clothing her friends had grabbed until she was in the bathroom and able to get cleaned up. Jean was taking days getting the trash stink of him. Maybe Levi would let him use the other shower? He would check with Mikasa, ask if she did not want to ask to use Levi’s room. If not, he would.

 

~~

 

Two shoes hitting the floor brought you out of your head. Levi pulled off his shirt and started to take off his pants. Your eyes got huge and you turned your back to him. The embarrassed heat overtook your whole body. Levi was a very attractive man, even more so in the buff.

“You didn’t have to turn around. I don’t mind you seeing me.” Levi was a playful purr at your back. “I haven’t been in my wolf form before, so don’t tease me. I can’t take that from you right now.”

You turned to ask Levi what he meant by that but you were knocked speechless. Silver white eyes in a coal black face. Levi’s eyes were the palest grey now, blue replaced by an icy light grey. They contrasted his inky black fur like fresh snow. Levi’s wolf was larger than Jean or Mikasa. You did not think before you started to touch him. It was your Levi. As a wolf.

You trailed you hands over his shoulder to run down his foreleg to take his paw. You looked at his claws, claws that rivaled any great cat’s. The joints moved more like a cat’s as well. Investigating let you see the claws were retractable. His fur had a course top coat, but his undercoat was silky soft. You hugged him, burrowing your face into neck. Levi gave a contented sigh. Tension left him as you clearly accepted him in his wolf form.

“You are stunning, Levi. Just as handsome a wolf as you are a man.” You had your lips press to his furry cheek before thinking. The act could have still just been friendly. Maybe Levi would not mind your affection too much.

The tongue that lapped up your neck and across your own cheek said no harm was done. Levi opened his mouth, offer clear. You put your hand between those powerful jaws, hoping Levi had the control needed to bite you without taking your hand. It had been a very slight injury that turned Mike, nothing extreme was needed.

The sharp pain of multiple teeth puncturing you palm made you hiss. The instant Levi had broken skin, he was whimpering, licking the injury. Flesh slid like water and the much larger wolf became a man. Levi was unabashed in his nudity, and you were too stunned to react. The wound was already closing up. You were a werewolf. You covered your mouth, holding in a joy that threatened to erupt.

“Hey, guys-“ Mike asked while knocking on the door between the rooms and stepping in. He was in only his pants, rest of his gear locked away in the hotel safe. “Can I use your shower... oh. Sorry to inter- wait. Levi why are you the only one naked? (F/N)? You okay? Is he going to fast?”

“What? I was just a wolf. She wanted to be-“ Levi was getting defensive.

“You turned her? What were you thinking?” Mike was a roar as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Levi lunged, small form taking Mike down in an instant. You watched, silent. A fully naked Levi was tumbling around with a nearly naked Mike. Today might be the best day ever. You tested your new wolf abilities and tried for a placating whimper. It had the opposite effect. Mike snarled and Levi answered it.

“Put on pants you horny bastard!” Mike was pulling at Levi’s limbs trying to get a good hold.

“My girl doesn’t mind if I’m naked, idiot.” Levi snapped his jaws when Mike’s hand got too close.

“She is more my girl than yours! I’m the one that kept her safe, kept her human! Where was your fit ass? Playing team leader with a bunch of kids!”

Levi silenced Mike with a kiss, tongue diving between startled lips. “Can’t taste her on you. I gave her what she wanted! She wants to be like us! She gets to stay with us now!”

“Your... girl?” You asked with hopes fragile as glass. You were so far beyond expecting them to both confess in this way. It was confusing to try and answer.

Mike gave a roar and smashed his lips to Levi’s. You slammed both your hands over your mouth as you tried to burn the image into your memory. Mike pulled back a little only to have Levi chase. You watched as hands stopped wrestling and started pushing and pulling in a clearly different way. It was a giddy little thought as you concluded the answer to the question of which you wanted. Both.

Levi was the one to remember your being in the room. He looked at you rather sheepishly. You bit your lip to keep in the giggle.

“Um.” Levi rubbed the back of his neck.

“We are jerks. Sorry to fight like that. The emotions. They just got the better of me. Clearly you can do what ever you want. Pick neither of us. Wouldn’t blame you, would serve us right.” Mike had his hand over his flushed face in shame.

“You two don’t actually need to stop on my account. I’m fine playing voyeur this time.”

“Huh?” Mike dropped his hand to the floor with a thud.

“This time?” Levi smirked at you, he looked overjoyed in his Levi way.

“Chauvinistic asshattery aside. I would find it much more enjoyable to have both of you, if you were open to the prospect.”

Levi bit his lip a second as Mike just looked at you with his jaw hanging open. Levi used one finger to push the hanging jaw closed. “I can’t speak for the giant here, but I’d rather you didn’t just voyeur this time. Maybe next time you can just watch? If you want, I mean.”

“Both?” Mike managed to get the one word out. You started to take off your clothes. “I can be with both of you?”

Levi held his hand out to you, pulling you close when you took it. You kissed him. For the first time your lips met his, clover soft and warm. You melted into Levi as you had always wanted. He wanted you too. He really wanted you too.

A ragged breath from Mike reminded you of his presence. Levi nodded, letting you pull back. You leaned down, second first kiss given. Mike was burning lips and a scorching breath as you trailed kisses to his neck. It was like a fire was burning down your spine. It wasn’t just want, lust. The world had changed. You had never felt so safe, so loved. You had to see if this could last.

“Oh, and yeah, you can use the shower. Let’s just all after.” Levi was smirking.

“Mmhm. After.” You agreed.

“Yeah, let’s.” Mike let out a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated smut, I did, but it just didn't suit. You'll just have to use your imagination ^.^


	7. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff, incoming.

You muttered every curse word Levi had ever used in you proximity, and even made up a few. The idea of getting a giant place for the seven of you to live had seemed a fine idea at first. It had quickly become clear a grounds keeper of sorts was needed and with Armin and Levi being the best breadwinners and Mike taking up the time demanding call of police officer since the army said they did not currently know what to do with him, it was down to you, Mika, or Eren. Jean was just not good at domestic. Maybe he could get there, but no one in the house was willing to take on the duty of training him.

Much to your relief Eren turned out to be a very good housekeeper, if someone was around telling him to do it. Downside was someone was not always around to keep him on task. So here you were, after your fifty six hour week of managing a staff of twenty overly hormonal teen werewolves, picking up even more slack. You were so going to rat Eren out to Levi when he got home. Avenging Levi was only slightly scarier than angry you. You got to one truly foul smelling sock and stopped. The load of laundry you had in your arms was dropped onto the stink in hopes of reducing it enough for you to get full lungs to yell with.

“Eren ‘Can’t-clean-for-shit’ Yeager! Where are you so I can murder you! I have one day off this week and I am NOT spending it picking up _that sock._ ” The disgust carried through the whole house. There was no answer. “Eren? Were you kidnapped?”

You started searching in his room, quickly leaving the bachelor’s room for some other brave soul. You walked into the kitchen to see a completely unexpected sight. The taller of your sweethearts leaning on the breakfast bar, hot cocoa in hand. He put his mug down, handing you a second steaming hot mug without looking away from his report. You let out a happy whimper. Even after a year of living as a wolf the stronger emotional sounds still managed to slip out by accident from time to time. Mike smiled and tore away from the pressing matter of paperwork to kiss your forehead.

“Yeager had better be fucking dead!” Levi was a roar from the halls you had abandoned. Levi was only a little earlier than usual, but you were bubbly with excitement of getting them both already.

“Mike, I think Eren has either been kidnapped or ran away.” You snuggled under Mike’s arm to get first dibs on snuggling him. You place your mug by a third on the counter.

“Note says Eren got a job. Looks like a good one? Family business.” Mike sounded amused. “You or Mika are going to have to fight over who gets to stay home. Or we could hire-“

“DIBS!” You threw both hands up blocking the report with your enthusiasm.

After this week, you would rather pick up that gross sock than keep that job. You were trading twenty idiots for two sweethearts and two morons. Mika and Armin most picked up after themselves so it was hard to count them as extra effort. Levi was obsessively tidy and Mike tried, but their work was demanding. Levi still spent more of his off time cleaning than you thought was healthy. You actually liked the idea of being able to tend the house, the yard, maybe even let yourself pursue your less financial lucrative dreams in the arts.

You had already pulled out your phone to give your boss notice when Levi briskly walked through. His arms were full of the laundry you had dropped, sock included. “Jean is seeing a Doctor. Feet should not make this type of smell.”

“Cocoa here for you once you start the load.” Mike called after the grumpy storm of Ackerman. Clearly Mike had already noted the sock earlier. You scowled because that meant he had left it.

“Thanks. What are you doing home already?” Levi was a shout from the laundry room. The distance was not enough to impede the ability to converse.

“Military got in touch. A new development has them wanting me back.” Mike rested his chin on the top of your head as you squeezed him tighter.

“What?” You were a muffled whisper in his chest.

“What?” Levi was a brooding gust rushing back into the room. “They can’t just deploy you now! Not after all this.”

Levi was up and over the breakfast bar instead of walking around. He wrapped iron strong arms around both you and Mike. The action spoke clearly of his not being willing to let either of you go.

“No, no. I’ll stay here. Seems the job is coming to me. My old commander, Erwin Smith? He got in touch after this discovery and well, it’s huge. So he wanted people he knew. Trusted. After how I reacted to being changed, he felt I was ideal.”

“For what?” You asked between peeked kisses from Levi.

“Talking with Zeke about any additional side effects from the new release system. Seems Zeke was more calculating than any of us anticipated. Took a lot longer to get a global spread but, damn if the man didn’t do it.”

“You mean-“

“Yup. Zeke infected the globe. Water, crops, it endured processing so it is probably on most of the grocery shelves, even here. By the time anyone even noticed its presence, it was too late. Normal humans will be a fleeting memory.” Mike spoke with such joy. “Looking at maybe a month before changes start occurring. The process is slower but the result looks to be exactly the same.”

The city, your city, was a peaceful place really. Crime was at a minimum with most issues being resolutions to arguments being needed. The arguments could get heated, structural damage being the thing to worry after. No one could steal, murder, harm their own kin. Mostly it was traffic accident, a wall taking the brunt of a disagreement. Everyone was just to protective of each other to harm one another.Anyone with enough dominance made great cops. It was a good job for Mike, protecting people being his greatest calling. You and Mike had actually been nudging Mikasa toward joining the force.

“The world. The whole world? Shit. Well done Other Yeager.” Levi had a satisfaction in his drawl.

You glowed with the hope it brought. World peace in your life time. It would be rough, take time. There was the few that were not turned, those that were too scared to listen at first, but, just like in the city, community would prevail. Pack was everything. Pack was every wolf under the sky. You might have swallowed the sun you felt so full of glee. “Welcome to the pack, world!”

 

~~

 

“Wait, let me see if I’ve got this straight. Your long lost half brother, who made the werewolf gas that changed us, offered you a job? You are going to be paid six figures, to start, and he already knows you have zero experience?” Armin was trying to understand how Eren now made more than him when they were both still in college. With Armin having notably better grades. And it being Eren. Armin’s ego was not ready for that bruise.

“Yep.” Eren looked leerily at the front door after speaking too loud. Mikasa was standing sentry between them and the house. First line of Eren’s needed defense.

“You got so excited, you left a note and rushed out to meet with your brother... but didn’t finish the chores. So now you want me and Mika to help you fake your death?” Armin was looking at Eren like there had to be a missing piece to the story.

“Yes. Levi AND (F/N) are home by now. I walk in there, I’m dead.” Eren cringed at the thought of Levi finding him, then shuddered under the thought of (F/N)’s additional wrath.

“You don’t think they will insist on me staying home even now that I finally got accepted to the police force, do you?” Mikasa looked up to the upper floor’s light going on. “You sure they are even that mad?”

“Huh?” Eren followed Mikasa’s gaze. His expression softened. “Oh, Mike is home too! He will be able to calm them down! Saved.”

“Let’s go have a celebratory drink, then we can all meet up for dinner! I’ll text them about the plan.” Armin was bright eyed. He sent the text to all three but was not surprised to get two confirmations and Levi saying nothing even after reading the message.

“They only just started, we might have time for two rounds.” Mikasa waved as a topless Levi closed the curtain to Mike’s bedroom. Levi rolled his eyes before the view was blocked.

“Jean?” Eren called with confusion.

Jean had turned and was pulling a young man away with some urgency. He slumped his shoulders as his housemates spotted him. “Don’t start Eren.”

“We are going out to celebrate with a round-“

“-or two,” Mikasa inserted.

“-of drinks then dinner. You two are invited to join us if you aren’t busy.” Armin had a knowing grin as Jean got sheepish.

“What’s getting celebrated?” The freckled young man was asking, clearly more sociable than Jean.

“Well, Eren got a great job, Mikasa got accepted to the police force, and if I am right I think there is a bit of a celebration happening for the trio that heads our household as well.”

“Great. Well, we are definitely not going into the house then. Marco, you want to enjoy some drinks with my lovely housemates, and Eren?” Jean tried to look confident when Armin could easily see he was sweating bullets.

“Hey!” Eren started in at the jab but Mikasa quickly took his arm.

“More the merrier,” Mikasa said in a way that made it clear Eren should get on board.

“What? I’m all for Marco joining us. It’s Jean that I’m having problems with.” Eren glared at Jean with their normal ire.

“Just remember the others are joining us when they are done and I doubt either of you are at the top of their ‘favorite person list’ right now. So maybe tone down the in-fighting?” Armin was snickering.

Eren looked appropriately scolded while Jean got indignant. “What did I do?” All three looked at his feet, then questioningly back up. “You are all so judgy, it is perfectly good clothing.”

“Yeah, but maybe you should wash it yourself after you pull it from a dumpster.” Mikasa rolled her eyes since she knew Jean was intentionally leaving it for Eren. “Especially now that (F/N) is going to be minding the house.” Mikasa hoped if she said it enough it would become true.

Jean paled. “You mean, today, not Eren but... (F/N)?”

“Or Levi.” Armin felt badly for pointing out there was a worse possibility.

“We are so dead.” Jean drooped his head and Eren joined him. The pair quickly started plotting a way to fake both their deaths in plausible tandem. Marco looked from one to the other with clear concern, though it was probably more to do with the quality of planning and less their impending doom.

A passionate cry getting answered by two pleased mewls said those inside the house were not even thinking of those outside of it. Armin relaxed and all the others join suit. Even Jean and Eren smiled. It made them all feel safe knowing how happily connected their little pack was.

Amin spoke with a confidence they were all feeling. “I think they’ll forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. ^.^ Thanks for indulging in my too sweet story!
> 
> Now back to the dark with me. Be seeing you!


End file.
